


TempusTale - a Short (compact) story.

by PappyIsTheBest



Series: TempusTale [1]
Category: TempusTale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Father Time (Gaster) TempusTale, My Undertale AU - Freeform, Oneshot, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Canon, Star (Sans) TempusTale, Sun (Papyrus) TempusTale, Sunny (Papyrus) TempusTale, TempusTale - Alternative Universe, TempusTale - Freeform, TempusTale Papyrus (Undertale), TempusTale Sans (Undertale), TempusTale W. D. Gaster, Time (Gaster) TempusTale, no beta reader - cri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PappyIsTheBest/pseuds/PappyIsTheBest
Summary: The Tempus outcodes, Sun, Star And Father Time.In the beginning there was a whisper, an echo, a spark of light... and then Time Began.Time found that it was a hard, long, lonely job, keeping watch over the multiverse.So he created two sons, Star and Sun - or Sunny as everyone called him.Life continued on in his small corner of the multiverse.It was nice, peaceful and happy...Until the anomalies started to change the Timelines and Time felt a disturbance across the multiverse.----------Heyo! I wanted to create a new outcode character for Undertale, yet i also wanted to do something centred around Gaster being Father Time. I was inspired by the second Alice in Wonderland movie, where it showed Time's pocket-watch hallway. And after a little bit of thinking it over - TempusTale was created.This is merely an outline for a story that could be, not sure if i would ever get to plotting it out, but perhaps i could be persuaded to write it in the future. - Enjoy!
Relationships: Family Relationships, No Romantic Relationship(s), W. D. Gaster & Papyrus, W. D. Gaster & Papyrus & Sans, W. D. Gaster & Sans
Series: TempusTale [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872010
Kudos: 5





	TempusTale - a Short (compact) story.

**Author's Note:**

> \---------------------------  
> Feel free to draw them, and please tag me on tumblr - [TempusTale](https://tempustale.tumblr.com/) \- or D.A. - [bestartisfromthesoul](https://www.deviantart.com/bestartisfromthesoul). Enjoy - TinyAlex.  
> (Links at the bottom of story) dunno how to add links in notes.  
> \---------------------------

**In the beginning there was a whisper, an echo, a spark of light... and then Time Began.**

Time did his duties and watched over the timelines, keeping an eye on each one, making sure nothing was a miss.

He wandered through the clockwork hallways, which had small pocket watches hanging from high above,   
so high that the beginning was lost to the dark void above, each one a life, each tick a soul beat.

When the clock would would tick it’s last tock, Time would know It’s was... time,   
to retrieve the clocks soul, and once acquired, he would place it inside the pocket watch,   
closing the cover forever, locking it with a cog, letting the soul live outs its eternity in a afterlife simulation.  
Tho there were some which was not his jurisdiction, For there were other;   
like the Reaper skeletons in one of the universe, but that still left all the others in his care.

On top of all of this, he had the job of keeping the Seasons on track and the stars shining in the sky.   
Time found that it was a hard, long, lonely job, keeping watch over the multiverse.

He knew he needed help. he could not do it all on his own.   
So he created two sons, one for the night, to look out for the stars, keeping them in order,   
‘stitching’ in new ones with his magic and making sure the moon was in the correct position.   
His other creation, was for the day, to help keep an eye on the sun and to make sure the seasons were on track.

The older child was called Star and the younger was called Sun, or Sunny as they came to call him,   
for his name was perfect for him, lighting up a room with his happiness.

Life continued on in his small corner of the multiverse. His bubble-verse grew in size, Giving the ground to Sun, with the 4 seasons, each having its own area.   
Above it was Stars area, they called it the ‘Sky’, it was littered in stars and a hammock of shining thread hung there, for Star to laze around in.

Above that was the vast dark 'Void' of the clockwork hallways, out of the way but in plain view to see them all, the watches themselves, hanging like stars, the purple pathway created out of Time's magic, so only accessible to time himself. (...Or if you can fly...). Below the ground was Time's Secondary area, his 'office' is you will.   
This is where he kept his universe screens and notebooks, an area where he stored the history of the multiverse. Out of the way.

It was a peaceful place and life for the three of them was good, if not only a little bit hard, but only because they were never bored and always busy.   
Star enjoyed visiting the multiverse and sharing his knowledge with the monsters, feeling upset that they were trapped and could not see them.   
He gifted them with something that was as close as possible to stars as he could, and stitched the bright lights into the stone above their heads.   
OuterTale was his favourite, for he could share his love with the residents that lived there, as they too understood the beauty.

Sunny enjoyed visiting them as well, he told them about the changing seasons, but he could not be there as often as Star,   
for his main work, (and technically Stars as well, but that lazybones didn’t really care) was on the surface, keeping the seasons in track.

**It was nice, peaceful and happy...**

Until the anomalies started to change the Timelines and Time felt a disturbance across the multiverse.

Timelines started to split, others shifted, restarting multiple times. New ones that would have never been created started to show up,   
Doubling or even tripling Times workload. It all gave Father Time a headache as he tried to keep an eye on them all.   
He started to try and step in, trying to solve this problem, going to such lengths as to even try and forcefully remove the anomalies.

But that was in more extreme cases, most of the time he forced himself to watch, to wait, to see what would come of it. He saw how the flower caused terror of the timelines and then the last child took over, acting differently in many different timelines...

Once again he found himself stepping in, especially when it got ridiculous, Hoping to put a stop to the back and forth tugging of time.   
He could feel it in his soul, a sharp tug when he witnessed a Restart of the child time underground, causing him a slight dull but sharp pain.

He found it annoying, and was pleased to see when the child got to the surface and stayed there.   
He sometimes would even visit them and tell them to NOT restart again... that was fun to see, their expression was always amusing.

So they lived like this, watching, observing, protecting; and only interfering when required of them to do so. 

**The Tempus outcodes, Sun, Star And Father Time.**

**Author's Note:**

> \---------------------------  
> Thank you For reading!!  
> tumblr - [TempusTale](https://tempustale.tumblr.com/) \- or D.A. - [bestartisfromthesoul](https://www.deviantart.com/bestartisfromthesoul) \- TinyAlex.  
> \---------------------------


End file.
